villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boyd Fowler
Boyd Fowler is a minor but significant antagonist of Season Five of Showtime's TV show Dexter, appearing in two episodes. He is a roadkill disposal officer and a member of the Barrel Girl gang responsible for finishing off their victims and disposing of their bodies after they are raped. He was portrayed by Shawn Hatosy. Biography Background Growing up, Boyd developed a sexual fetish for torturing and raping women. At summer camp, he met and befriended fellow sexual sadists Jordan Chase, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon and Alex Tilden. He was once convicted of assault with a deadly weapon, causing him to be sentenced to eight months in prison, during which time he met Robert Brunner, a cellmate with whom he shared an interest in torturing and raping women. Both were later released on parole, but Brunner ended up homeless, whereas Fowler joined the Barrel Girl gang, a gang made up of himself, Chase, Harmon, Mendell and Tilden. Boyd acted as their "finisher", the man responsible for killing the girls and disposing of their bodies after they were tortured and raped by the gang. Role in the show At the beginning of Season Five, Dexter Morgan decides to move several items of furniture out of his house as part of the grieving process for his wife Rita, who was murdered by the Trinity Killer in the previous season. As a result, he rents a moving van, noticing blood on the interior. A further investigation reveals bloody handprints in the back, and a blood pattern indicating blunt force trauma. Dexter then checks and discovers that it's human blood and that the truck was previously rented out to roadkill disposal officer Boyd Fowler. Deciding to investigate Boyd, Dexter kills a racoon and leaves it in the road in order to lure him out. When Boyd arrives, he comments that the lack of tyre tracks makes it seem like the racoon was killed and then dumped in the road, making Dexter nervous. After Boyd leaves, Dexter decides that Boyd is suspicious and follows him before breaking into his house, finding a firearm, something prohibited for a convicted felon. Boyd then arrives back home, and Dexter hides, overhearing Boyd listening to Take It! CDs by Chase. Before Dexter escapes, he sees a tag with the number "8" on the floor, as well as a lock of human hair. That night, Dexter follows Boyd to a swamp, where he sees him dump a metal drum in the swamp. Dexter opens the drum after Boyd leaves, and finds a dead woman inside. He also finds three similar drums nearby. The camera then cuts to elsewhere, where Boyd places an unconscious woman inside a drum and electrocutes her to death. In the following episode, Dexter meets up with Boyd, asking him for a job in roadkill disposal as a way to get near him and kill him. The next day, Dexter and Boyd dispose of several dead animals, before being called to deal with a dead gator. As Boyd approaches the gator, Dexter injects him with M99, but Boyd turns around and manages to shoot him with a tranquiliser dart before passing out. They are both found and transferred to hospital, where Boyd tells a paramedic that he fainted after accidently shooting Dexter. When left alone by the doctors, Boyd gets out of his bed and goes to stab Dexter, only to discover he has already left, going home himself after realising this. After arriving home, Boyd is jumped by Dexter, who injects him with M99 again, knocking him out. Boyd comes round tied to his table with Dexter standing over him. Dexter confronts him about his crimes, and collects a blood slide from him. Boyd claims he was being kind by putting the women out of their misery, and tells Dexter he has no idea what he's getting into, but Dexter simply kills him by stabbing him in the heart. Dexter later goes on to find Lumen Pierce, a woman who the gang had raped and tortured and who was going to be killed by Boyd, in Boyd's attic, ultimately leading to him finding and killing the rest of the Barrel Girl Gang. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero